Teryn
by oh-rly
Summary: Very short flick. A young girl has a hard time dealing with the zombie outbreak and losing someone she loves. Rated T. R&R please... This is an older flick, but I have a new penname.
1. Reanimation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawn of the Dead or any of the characters in Dawn of the Dead. However, I do own the characters in my story.

* * *

**

Tears filled her eyes as Teryn stared down at the remains of her mother. At that point, Teryn felt like she was going to implode from all the pressures life was laying down on her. First her brother committed suicide, her parents divorced, and now to put the icing on the cake. Teryn had always been the religious type, but lately she felt like God was letting her down.

She had always asked herself, "Why? _Why me?_". Suddenly, a pang of ferocity filled her mind and body. She slammed her hands down on the floor and pulled at her hair, wishing she would just die. When she was done with her outburst, a strange sensation filled her stomach as she noticed a pair of cold, empty eyes staring back at her.

Teryn let out a quick gasp as she realized her mother had been alive the whole time. The teen was dumbfounded beyond belief when her mother stood up like nothing had happened at all! She stepped back and replied to the movements her mother made.

"Mom! I'm so glad you're okay, what happened?", Teryn exclaimed while looking her up and down.

The adolescent was immediately freaked out as her former parent let out a high-pitched shriek and sprinted at her with amazing speed Teryn never imagined she had. She could not imagine her mother being that agile, especially because she was moderately obese. Well - she wasn't thought of as "overweight" or "obese", at least by Teryn. Teryn had always thought of her as "plump". Either way, it was as if she had been running in the olympics for years!

Her "mother" leaped on top of her and pulled her down with intense force, and as Teryn struggled, the creature attempted to bite her torso and neck area. Suddenly, it reared its head up in the air. Teryn saw this as a window of opportunity and punched her mom in the stomach, and the being vomited a small amount of blood as it was knocked back by the incredible force the teen released.

Teryn jumped up and ran down the hallway as fast as she could, and grabbed her mother's purse. She felt around for the keys, grabbed them, and ran out the front door into a world she'd thought she'd never see.

* * *

**R&R please. **


	2. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dawn of the Dead or anything related to Dawn of the Dead except for my stories.**

* * *

Teryn was mesmerized by the sights which awaited her outside. People were chasing other people and... eating them. They were yelling at her to help in-between broken sobs and screams. All she could do was stare, as if she were in a trance.

Pity she failed to notice the looming figure approaching. Teryn let out a shriek of pain as she felt something bite her shoulder. She shook it off and swung the purse at its head, hoping the blow would knock them out. Sadly, it didn't work. Luck just wasn't her day today... She sprinted to her mother's SUV, and tried the key.

"Shit". She went through the key ring, having a hard time finding the right key. Another one grabbed her, but this time she was ready. She pushed them and punched their chest with all of her might, knocking it back several yards. Unfortunately, she didn't draw enough strength from her sore muscles. At least it was enough to stun them temporarily.

She unlocked the car and got inside. She was only 14, but she learned to drive from her brother. They would usually sneak out in the middle of the night and he would take her to an empty parking lot and let her practice, before "that" happened. A tear ran down her cheek but she didn't even bother to wipe it away.

She inserted the car key and it sputtered... and died.

By now she was sobbing uncontrollably, listening in panic to the "monsters" trying to get in.

Suddenly, she heard a crack, and another, and finally the passenger seat window broke open, her "mother" thrash about, attempting to grab what would most likely be her next meal.

She rubbed her eyes and tried the car key again.

**It sputtered... and died.**

**

* * *

What do you think? Yes, this is the last chapter... **


End file.
